Kill the Winged Globe!
by Coldblizzard25
Summary: "I've spent four and a half years in the Corps. Four and a half years of fighting these Covenant freaks... Four and a half years, seeing men... seeing brothers and sisters get killed... Four and a half years... wishing that this whole thing blows over soon. Then Shit Happened... Another world is out there... And we're in its war..." -Sgt. Ryan Irons.


**Disclaimer: Halo and Akame Ga Kill belong to their respective owners. Any form or counterparts that are encountered in reality is Coincidental and Unintentional.**

* * *

The faint buzzing of an electric razor rings through the barbers as it draws near locks of hair. It goes louder as the razor cuts through someone's hair as the barber trims someone until he's bald. Unfortunately, one person's not the only one getting his hair cut. Five of them are being done the same thing.

"Hey! Come on, man! Not the do!" One man said.

"Sorry pal, this ain't your neighborhood barbershop. It's boot camp."

Made sense. Whoever came through that door had their hair cut down to bald. All of them were new recruits that will start boot camp. The barber finished up one of the men there and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Okay, Young'un. You're good to go. Welcome to boot."

The mirror reflected the young man that was about to undergo hellish training for the next sixteen weeks. Nineteen years of age. Caucasian-hispanic mix, Brown Eyes, Lightly tanned, Used to have short, dirty blonde hair, but gone after cutting.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Ah, save it for your DI, Kid. I'm just a barber." The man said. The young man could only nod and carried his gear forward.

* * *

**-1000 HRS. BARRACKS-**

_**"TEN-HUT!"**_

All the new recruits stood attention as the voice boomed throughout the barracks. Everyone, including the young man wore Olive Drab Fatigues as the standard uniform. Not one was out of place as the source of the voice walked around. The only thing that could distinguish him above the rest in the barracks was the smokey bear hat on his head.

Their Drill Instructor.

"Welcome to the UNSC Marine Corps, Maggots! I am Gunnery Sergeant Hyles, and I will be your Senior Drill Instructor! From this point on, you will only speak only when spoken to! And the first and last words out of your filthy pieholes will be 'Sir'. Do you maggots understand that?!"

"Sir, Yes Sir!"

_**"I CANNOT HEAR YOU! SOUND OFF LIKE YOU GOT A PAIR!"**_ GySgt. Hyles yelled out.

_**"SIR, YES SIR!"**_

"Once you leave boot and survive training, you will be a weapon! A Machine of death, running on war and Covenant Blood! But until that day you are nothing but pukes. You are the lowest form of life on Earth. You are not even human fucking beings! You are nothing but unorganized grab-asstic pieces of aborted covenant shit! All of you here are equally worthless! I do not look down or up over the rich, poor, or whoever or whatever you were before! And My orders are to pull out all of you pukes from the rest who do not even pack the gear to serve in the Corps! Do you Maggots understand that?!"

"Sir, Yes, Sir!"

_**"BULLSHIT, I CANNOT HEAR YOU!"**_

_**"SIR, YES SIR!"**_ The recruits responded. Hyles started to walk along the recruits until he barked at the one next to the young man.

"What's your full name, Pissbucket?!"

"Sir, Private Matthew Norris, Sir!"

"Bullshit, you don't even look like you can do kicks from the way you look! Are you sure your last name is Norris?!"

"Sir, Yes, Sir!"

"Will you be pushing the planet down when you do push-ups, Private Norris?!"

"Sir, No, Sir!"

"Disappointing answer! Are you gonna kick me in the ass, Private Norris?!"

"Sir!" Pvt. Norris was out of answers.

_**"Sir what?! ARE YOU ABOUT TO CALL ME AN ASSHOLE?!"**_

"Sir, No, Sir!"

"When I get back to you, I'd better have an answer as to if you're gonna kick my ass or not!" He turned to the young man next.

"And as for you! What's your full name, Maggot?!"

"Sir, Private Ryan Irons, Sir!" The young man said.

"That surname sounds well-known in the Corps, Private Irons! Who the hell are you related to?!"

"Sir! Younger brother of Sgt. Paul Irons, Sir!" Pvt. Irons answered.

Hyles blinked for a moment before barking at the private. "Sgt. Irons?! You the maggot whose brother served in the Battle of Arcadia?!"

"Sir, Yes Sir!"

"Out-Fucking-Standing! Your Big Brother is as tough as nails and is a perfect example of a lean, mean UNSC Marine! But until that day, you're not even worthy to fill his boots, let alone follow his footsteps OR EVEN LICK THE FUCKING DUST OFF HIS BOOTPRINTS! The corps may have lost a good marine, but prove to the corps that you're as good as him! AM I UNDERSTOOD, PRIVATE IRONS?!"

"Sir, yes Sir!"

_**"BULLSHIT, I CAN'T HEAR YOU! SOUND OFF LIKE YOU GOT YOUR OWN PAIRS!"**_

_**"SIR, YES SIR!"**_ Irons roared.

His drill instructor was right. He's not worthy to fill his brother's boots... that will all change.

* * *

**-0630 Hrs. Boot Camp-**

0630 Hours... the collected voice of a cadence fills the boot camp... The 2035th Trainee platoon starts its PT.

_HUP! Two, three, four!_

_(HUP, Two, three, four!)_

_UNSC Marine Corps!_

_(UNSC Marine Corps)_

_HUP! Two, three, four!_

_(HUP, Two, three, four!)_

_UNSC Marine Corps!_

_(UNSC Marine Corps)_

Just like all the platoons that came before them, the 2035th Trainee platoon will undergo sixteen weeks of hell. Physical training, Marksmanship, Close Quarters combat, All these things they will be trained to them during those sixteen weeks.

_Give me that oh, Marine Corps Spirit!_

_(Give me that oh, Marine Corps Spirit)_

_Give me that oh, Marine Corps Spirit!_

_(Give me that oh, Marine Corps Spirit)_

_Give me that oh, Marine Corps Spirit!_

_(Give me that oh, Marine Corps Spirit)_

_UNSC'S Just for Me!_

(_UNSC'S Just for Me)_

As these weeks passed by, Pvt. Ryan Irons took their drill instructor's word as a challenge. It was no secret that his Brother was one of the best Marines UNSC has got. But unfortunately, even the best had fallen. He was Killed in Action during the Battle of Arcadia. Stories were varied among the corps. He and his squad sacrificed themselves to buy escaping civilians some time.

_One, two, three, Four, UNSC Marine Corps!_

_(One, two, three, Four, UNSC Marine Corps!)_

_One, two, three, Four, I love the Marine Corps!_

_(One, two, three, Four, I love the Marine Corps!)_

_Marine Corps!_

_(Marine Corps)_

_Marine Corps!_

_(Marine Corps)_

Since his brother's death, life had become more a hardship for his family. Before, his mother had worked two jobs even with the benefits that she got when their dad died during the war. It wasn't enough to have a luxury, but it was enough to get by. Ryan had to take care of his sister before joining the military.

_When I die, Please Bury me Deep!_

_(When I die, Please Bury me Deep!)_

_Place an MA5 down by my feet!_

_(Place an MA5 down by my feet!)_

_Don't cry for me, don't shed no tear!_

_(Don't cry for me, don't shed no tear!)_

_Just pack my box with PT gear!_

_(Just pack my box with PT gear!)_

Admitted, it was a tough decision even to the point that her mother argued about it after the older Irons's death. But when the Covenant attacked their homes, it was the breaking point for Ryan. He killed a squad of covenant brutes and an elite after they crippled their mother in the firefight. She was in a state of shock since then after being in a coma for six months.

_'Cuz one early morning 'bout zero five!_

_('Cuz one early morning 'bout zero five!)_

_The ground will rumble, there'll be lightning in the sky!_

_(The ground will rumble, there'll be lightning in the sky!)_

_Don't you worry, don't come undone!_

_(Don't you worry, don't come undone!)_

_It's just my ghost on a PT run!_

_(It's just my ghost on a PT run!)_

* * *

**-16 Weeks later.-**

The platoon stood at attention when their Drill sergeant spoke in the center field after their "Graduation".

"Today's the day, gentlemen. From now on, you're no longer maggots. You're now worthy to be called as Marines. A part of a brotherhood. No men left behind, and no sacrifice too great. Even if you are no longer fighting, you're still Marines. Whether here or in hell, let it be forever known to the world that you people are Marines! Am I understood?!"

_**"SIR, YES SIR!"**_

Everything was done.

From Maggots to Marines. Private Irons was assigned to Infantry. After their respective assignments, the Marines marched out of the field.

"Private Irons, A word if you don't mind." GySgt. Hyles spoke.

"Reporting for duty, Sir!"

"At ease, son. It's no use barking at you now that you're a Marine. Admitted, you proved me wrong since day one. I've put on a word on you to HQ and they gave a good word. HQ told me that you'll be deployed in a week to Ceti-Five. Until then, you have the week off."

"Sir?"

His drill instructor had placed his hand on his shoulder. He looks at him in the eyes and showed a sense of plea.

"Trust me, son. You'll be there for some time. You should spend the week with your family while you can."

Irons was about to protest but another part of him said no. His drill instructor was right. Family first.

"Aye, Sir!" He could only nod and gave off a salute as he turned back and moved forward. Unbeknownst to Irons, Hyles was his brother's Drill instructor. The moment the younger Irons marched on, he showed a small smile on his face as he sees the younger Irons march. But that smile faded away.

_"Sergeant, if only you could see this now. Your brother's one of us. I just hope he doesn't end up like you did…" _Hyles thought as he watched the young Marine march on.

* * *

**-1700 HRS. Irons Residence-**

Ryan exited the car and faced a two-storey house up front. When he opened the door, He was met with a girl, 15 years old. Long, Brown hair that reached her shoulders. Their eyes locked and the girl hugged him.

"Ryan!" The girl chirped.

"Hey Ann. Sorry if I was gone long, sis." Ryan sighed in relief as he hugged her sister. "How's mom?"

Ann looked down for a moment and shook her head.

"She hasn't spoke at all?" He asked.

"Not one bit." She shook her head once more. "She hasn't spoken a word since that day."

Ryan sighed at the thought of it. "I'll see how she's doing..."

"Ah, here... let me get your bag. You must be tired after all that training." Ann tries to take his bag but He shook his head.

"It's okay, Sis. I'm good. I'll be here for the week anyway." Ryan insisted.

"A-Are you going to be deployed?" She asked, only to receive a nod from her brother.

"Ceti-Five."

"Ry..." Ann whimpered.

"I know... I promise. I'm coming back. It's been tough since we lost Paul." Ryan hugged his sister and was disheartened at the mere mention of their Oldest brother.

"Please don't end up like him. He's a good man to us... but Please don't end up like him!" Ann cried out.

"I won't... I won't... It's time to see mom."

Ryan went upstairs to their Mother's room. Only to see a woman, Mid-40s, Age was slightly evident on her face. She showed no emotion, a symptom from the shock.

"Mom?" He called.

"Mom, it's me..."

The woman was not moving at all. She was just staring at the wall as it dries up overtime.

"Mama? It's Ryan."

"Paul?" She responded. His heart panged a bit as his brother was mentioned.

"Mama… Paul's still out there… It's Ryan…"

"Ryan…?"

"Yeah, mom…"

"Bring Paul back… and stay… Don't join anymore…"

"Sorry, mama… I'm already one of them. I'll… I'll try to bring him back."

His mother became silent once more, ignoring her son's call. Ever since the death of Paul Irons, she was still in denial of the matter. His relationship with his mother had gone a bit sour. Granted, they still loved each other despite the contact not being made.

He came back to his own bedroom. It was formerly his and his brother's, but it was his own now that his brother's gone. The top bunk became emptier than ever. He followed his footsteps ever since he grew up. He had posters similar to his. Despite how he wanted to be like his older brother, Paul and Ryan were completely different.

He laid down on the bottom bunk and slept for a few hours. It hadn't been the most satisfying sleep, because of what will happen. One week and he's deployed into war. He was afraid of ending up like his brother.

He PRAYED that he won't end up dead like his brother. He wanted to live long enough to be with a loving wife and kids who would listen to his stories once he's got enough of his fill and gets out. Right now, he's got a family that's gonna be waiting for him. A Mom and a sister to be exact.

"Ryan! Dinner's Ready!" Speak of the devil…

He gets up and goes downstairs, Enjoying the last days of his former life before deployment.

* * *

**-One Week Later…** -

The roar of a Pelican rages on the skies as Troopers and Marines deploy by the thousands. A squadron of thirteen Pelicans, carrying one division at a time, twelve men each.

"20,000 Meters above the LZ!"

The sounds of war rages from below up to the skies.

"_303rd's in the AO. 310th and the 401st's in the Combat zone."_ A chatter from the Pelican's radio sparked.

"_501st is in the area!"_

"_176th assault division! Report in!"_

"One-Seven-Sixth is spearheading in! 16,000 Meters in the AO!" A captain yelled out. Ryan was assigned to the 176th Assault Division. The Spearheads. The first to fight, the last to bleed. The Corps upheld the motto but they were the ones who took it to heart. They were always the first to the fighting and the last to leave to level their carnage. With the fight going on, every soldier was in full gear.

Ryan was with the Delta Team, much to his dismay. He heard from the other divisions that Alpha and Delta teams were always the first to die in the firefight. He was a grunt fresh out of boot. There were little to no impressions to make when you're in war, but he was damn sure he won't make an ass out of himself.

"All right Maggots! Listen up! We'll enter Ceti-Five in Fifteen Minutes tops! Our boys who were already in were spread pretty thin! Once we're out of this damned bird, We'll support the boys with a little firepower! Same as Last time! We come, We See, We Blow shit up!" The captain Spoke.

"**HOO-RAH!" **The marines in the pelican yelled.

"Hey Cap! We got a fresh one!" One marine yelled, pointing to L/Cpl. Irons. The gruffied man looked to his right to see Irons.

"Sir!" Ryan yelled.

"New Meat, eh?! Captain Morrison! Name and Rank!"

"Ryan Irons! Lance Corporal! Delta Squad! 176th assault division!"

"I know you're with us spearheads, Boy! You Nervous?! Don't lie!" The captain yelled out.

"Yes sir!"

"Then Suck in that gut! I know you'll scare yourself shitless in your first time! Your squad's got your back! Understand?!"

"Yes Sir!" Ryan yelled out.

"Captain's a good guy, Man! Just pulls the best out of your ass! We met from boot! Matthew Norris!" Matt spoke out!

"Nice to see you again, man! You're the Support Gunner?!"

Norris carries his M739 Light Machine Gun, which was the UNSC'S Standard Squad Automatic Weapon (SAW) like it was his own toddler. "Hell yeah! Fell in love with the Machineguns since boot!"

He had the standard M6C magnum on his waist. On his back was a M90 CAWS (Close Assault Weapon System). Strapped and loaded with the standard Soellkraft 8-gauge Shell.

"And you had the CAWS with you?! Man, you're not messing around!" Ryan chuckled out.

"You know the old saying goes! Racking the pump of a shotgun means 'Kiss your ass goodbye!' and Yeah! I'm not playing around!"

Ryan, on the other hand, other than the M6C strapped to his right thigh, He had the standard MA5C Assault rifle, on his hand, while on his back, was a BR-55 Battle Rifle. During the weapons course of bootcamp, there was something that clicked with him when he handled the two rifles. Beside the pistol holster on his thigh was a knife.

It was almost the UNSC Standard-issue, but this one was different. It was full-tang. Its 7-inch blade was darkened, No Serrations. The handle was thicker and more grippier than the standard ones. Its form hugged well in its Kydex Sheath.

It was the knife that his dad had given him. It was his only memento before he deployed to war… and never came back.

"Sir! Delta's support gunner was killed during the last mission!" One of the marines spoke out.

"Noted, Sergeant. Delta! Get your asses up front!" The Captain spoke out. Ryan and four other members stood up front.

"Names, Ranks and Roles!"

"Corporal Jake Reid! Rifleman! Delta Team!" One of the Rifleman, Jake, had called.

"Lance Corporal Rikka Nagato! Corpsman! Delta Team!" The Medic was the next.

"Corporal Isaiah Raymonds! Sharpshooter! Delta Team!" The squad's Sniper had called out.

"Lance Corporal Desmond Sanchez! Rifleman! Delta Team!" Another rifleman Spoke out.

"Lance Corporal Ryan Irons! Rifleman! Delta Team!" He called out the last. The rest of his squad turn heads in surprise as they saw their new member.

"Charmed, Delta! But you need a damn Support gunner on your squad!" The captain yelled.

Ryan spoke out from the team. "Sir! Permission to add Lance Corporal Norris to the squad!"

The captain blinked out of surprise that one of their squadmates took the initiative to speak. Brave, admitted. "Who's Lance Corporal Norris?!"

"Yes Sir!" Matt rushed in front with his SAW in hand.

"Out-fucking-standing! Ready to replace the gunner! Suck up! You're with Delta team now!" Morrison commanded. Matt could look at Ryan in surprise. One hand, he was happy that he was with a friend he made in bootcamp, another was he wanted to sock Ryan in the face for dragging his butt with him.

"Hey you!" The squad's Corpsman called to Ryan, getting his attention. "You Sgt. Irons's brother?" She asked, making his squad's heads turn once more. Ryan could only stay quiet and nod. She could only smile at their rookie.

"Your bro's one hell of a badass." She spoke out. The others nodded in agreement.

"Thanks." Ryan could only say.

"_5000 Meters above the AO!"_

"All right everyone! Enough Chit-chat! Everyone Lock and load!"

As the captain commanded, the Pelican was filled with the sounds of guns cocking. Ryan cocked his MA5C. Isaiah, the team's sharpshooter handed him his helmet.

"Hope you're as good as your bro, rookie." He scoffed. Everyone including Ryan had their helmets on. Moments, later, the sound of plasma and gunfire had been going louder and louder.

"_2000 Meters above the AO!"_

It wasn't long until the Pelican reaches the drop zone. The Marines inside were met with the scene of war. Human and Covenant fighting one of the other.

"**GET YOUR ASSES OUT! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!"**

Ryan was the first to the fight. He raised his MA5C as he encounters a small Covenant team of grunts and riflemen. When he was spotted, they were charging at him to attack. His response was the business end of a 7.62mm Barrel pointing at them and opening fire.

His training kicked in. The Grunts were easily dispatched. The riflemen took a while after when they put up a fight. It ended with a bullet in their heads. His squad moved in alongside.

"Not bad, Rookie!" Reid spoke.

"Not out of the woods yet! Send these bastards back to hell!" Ryan yelled out, the team responded with a…

**"HOO-RAH!"**

* * *

"_It was my first mission. Delta team. The one-seven-sixth. Ever since the battle in Ceti-five, these guys were my Second Family. Reid, Nagato, Raymonds, Sanchez, Norris. Captain Morrison saw us as if we're inseparable… and we are. We're fucking Inseparable. Fight after fight, kill after kill, we still stuck together like flies in a damn flytrap. Regardless of the mission, we would always come out in one piece."_

"_Jake was a hardass. A Good man, but a damn Hardass. Sanchez was the joker of the group. Fucker's jokes were either dark, disturbing or anything to crack a laugh. Norris did prove Hyles wrong. Damn bastard kicked a Covvie grunt to the face. Raymonds… Isaiah was a prick. But he was our prick. Nagato became the sweet hot little sister of the team. Even back in the ship, some grunts drool over her... hell, some of us do sometimes. I still kept in touch with Ann and Mom back home to let them know I'm okay. Mom still hasn't spoken at all."_

"_I've spent four and a half years in the Corps. Four and a half years of fighting these Covenant freaks... Four and a half years, seeing men... seeing brothers and sisters get killed... Four and a half years... wishing that this whole thing blows over soon. Hell, I WISHED that it would go over soon."_

"_Then shit happened."_

* * *

** -Four and a Half years Later, Aboard the UNSC Infinity-**

"_Everything went to hell."_

"_Multiple distress calls were overlapping aboard the Infinity. Last we remembered was Fireteam Osiris going after Fireteam Blue. They were after the Chief. Never thought that the Chief of all people would go AWOL."_

"Captain Lasky, distress calls. All channels." Roland, Infinity's AI reported. A man in his early to mid-thirties walked in the bridge. It was UNSC Infinity's Captain Thomas Lasky.

"It's Cortana?" Lasky asked.

"Her and the other AIs were shutting down everything from Earth to the outer Colonies." Roland reported once more. Ever since the incident after Requiem, after Earth, Cortana's sacrifice to stop the Didact, things were never the same.

Sometime later, Fireteam Blue was accused of being AWOL, then Lasky sent Fireteam Osiris. That was the last we heard of them. He grimaced of what had happened when Osiris went after Blue. His thoughts were interrupted when the Infinity's power went down momentarily. Everything went red.

"Roland?!" Lasky panicked. Everyone inside froze when they heard a voice.

"**Found you…"**

It was Cortana. Master Chief's AI. Everyone's blood froze when they saw the resurrected AI in front of them.

"**Hide and Seek's over, Infinity."** Cortana hissed. Afterwards, a Gigantic Forerunner came in front of the Infinity. The Guardian

"Lieutenant Jet! Emergency Slipspace! NOW!" Lasky commanded without a second thought. He gestured to one of the officers who activated the Slipspace.

Meanwhile Delta team were scrambling aboard the Infinity, helping the crewmen out. When a loud humming was heard, Ryan was the first to get his attention. He activated one of the screens to get a view of what was going on. He saw the guardian lighting up in the orbit until an explosive pulse coursed through space. The Slipspace opening already took the Infinity before the pulse disables every ship and satellite in the orbit. The others weren't so lucky. It scathed the Infinity at a fraction.

"Guys…" Ryan stuttered out. "Did everyone saw…"

"Yeah… We did…" Raymonds finished. Everyone's attention turned to the new voice coursing through Infinity's speakers.

"**The Mantle of Responsibility for the galaxy shelters all, but only The Created are its Masters!" **Cortana echoed through the ship before disappearing.

"Mantle of responsibility…?" Sanchez spoke.

"Think it's to do with Osiris going after Blue?" Nagato asked.

"Possibly, Nagato. Fireteam Blue has the Chief with it. And Cortana was the Chief's AI." Ryan deduced.

"Guys! Some of the systems were fried! Just what happened out there?" Norris asked further.

"I don't know. Matt… I don't know… I'd better call Captain Lasky." Ryan mustered.

* * *

**-Meanwhile, in Infinity's Bridge-**

The ship was already in slipspace. Roland was confirming in systems if Cortana was after them. "We're into clear, Captain."

"Can she Track us?" Lasky asked.

"No reason to think she can't!"

"Continue random jumps! Steer clear of Major Settlements!" Lasky ordered. Much to Roland's surprise, he protested on Lasky's order.

"We're just gonna run?!" Roland protested until Lasky spoke.

"Only until we can find a way to fight." Their thoughts interrupted once more when Roland picked up a transmission inside the ship.

"Sir, Incoming transmission. It's from one of us." Roland reported.

"Patch it through." Lasky ordered. Once the transmission was through, Ryan was the one reporting.

"_Captain Lasky, This is Delta-06! Mind telling us what's going on?!"_ Ryan asked.

"We're escaping, Delta! That's what's going on!" Lasky answered.

"_That voice earlier! We thought Cortana was gone after the battle on Earth!"_ Ryan presumed.

"Yeah, I thought so too. Until we find a way to fight, we're gonna turn tail for now. Delta, I want all grunts to assist the crewmen in the Infinity. Relay the order on all men aboard!" Lasky ordered.

"_Sir! Delta-04 here! I needed to report as well, whatever pulse that big mother caused on Earth, it fried some of the systems!" _Matt reported.

"How bad?"

"_Sir?! Are you doing an emergency slipspace now?!" _Matt exclaimed.

"Yes, Delta! I am! It's the only way to escape Cortana!" Lasky tersed.

"_Shit! Sir, be careful! Some of the systems disabled would affect the slipspace! One random Jump could cause an overload!" _Matt explained. Ryan on the other hand was not surprised. Matt Norris was also a combat engineer for some time…

"Noted, Delta! But with Cortana on the lose, it's a risky move either option! Just tell all grunts to assist the crewmen!" Lasky spoke.

"_Yes Sir!" _All of Delta team spoke out.

"_You Heard the man! Help the crewmen out!" _Ryan was heard barking over the radio.

"He's one ballsy soldier, I'll admit." Lasky mused. One of the Lieutenants spoke out.

"Sir, we're coming out of slipspace! Orders?" The lieutenant spoke out. Lasky paused first as he thought of Matt's warning…

"_Some of the systems disabled would affect the slipspace! One random Jump could cause an overload!"_

His decision was made. _"Sorry, Delta. I'm taking the risk."_

"Fire up the Emergency Slipspace after this one! Random Jump, and steer clear of ANY Major Settlements."

Roland protested once More. "Sir, You can't be serious!"

"It's either Cortana, or this, Roland."

The AI spent a few moments for everything to sink in. "Understood. You heard the captain! Fire up the Emergency Slipspace!"

"Roger!"

* * *

**-Meanwhile, Outside the Capital -**

A girl in her mid-to-late teens, with Long Raven Hair reaching her knees, donning a black, sleeveless dress with a red skirt was nonchalantly eating a large piece of meat. Her red eyes darted to the starry night skies. From her eyes she saw a flash of light among the stars.

"Hmm…" The girl mustered while chewing on a piece of meat.

"Look Akame! A shooting star!" Her companion called. She was in her Mid-twenties, sporting long, purple hair, and a pair of glasses and a scar on her right cheek. She wore a revealing sleeveless lilac Cheongsam with small cut to reveal some cleavage, showing a good amount of bust, along a detached matching arm sleeves and white boots.

"No, it's not Sheele." The former girl, named Akame deadpanned.

"Aww… I wanted to make a wish." Sheele pouted.

"Maybe someday." Akame chewed.

The other girl, who was Identified as Sheele, looked at the flashing light once more on the sky. She smiled to herself and looked at the stars once more.

"_I'll still make a wish…"_

* * *

**-Back in Orbit-**

The slipspace was successful once more. The Infinity came out of the slipspace and near a planet.

"Sir, Slipspace successful. But it'll be awhile before we can make another run." One of the crewmen said.

"How long?" Lasky asked.

"Not sure. Systems detect some components were disabled from the forerunner's pulse back on Earth. It'll be a while before we can get it back up and running again." The crewman reported.

"Shit… Any chances of confirming where the hell we are?" Lasky asked.

"Negative sir. Planet doesn't match on any other colonies or other systems." Another crewman answered.

"Great… We're on an uncharted part in space. Cortana doesn't seem to pinpoint where we are though." Roland sighed.

"That's one good news."

"Not only that. That planet we're near on. I'm detecting signs of life on this planet."

"Covenant? Forerunner?"

"Human, mostly. None matched any UNSC Settlements on the list. Guess we're really on an uncharted planet. Sir, It'll be too much if we send another Spartan team on this. Command was not happy about the last time we sent Spartan-IVs."

"Do we have anyone on the crew who can go down there?" Lasky asked.

Roland started to skim through the Infinity's crew, and found a handful of names. "Sir! We can send in two Strike teams! We spoke to Delta team earlier. I've gone through their files. They're Marines from the 176th assault division." He called.

"Names?"

"Corporals Matthew Norris, Rikka Nagato, Desmond Sanchez, Isaiah Raymonds, Jake Reid, and Ryan Irons." Roland listed.

The last man took Lasky by surprise. "Irons… Battle of Arcadia?" He asked.

"Corporal Ryan Irons was confirmed related to the Late Sgt. Paul Irons. Yes sir. They're commanded by Captain Elias Morrison." Roland gave a file on each team member. Lasky took Irons's file with most interest. Numerous missions, Several achievements, Good combat service...

"Who were the other ones?"

"Army Troopers, Sir. Bravo Team. 501st Infantry Division. Names, Sergeant Richard Dawson, Corporals Tyler Cross, Andrew Jackson, Specialist Andrei Raslov, And Privates Jack Martin and Charles Miller. All commanded under Captain Anthony Santiago."

"Have these two squads sent to the Infinity's bridge… and tell Corporal Irons he's promoted to Sergeant." Lasky commanded.

"Yes Sir."


End file.
